codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nunnally vi Britannia (Astrom102)
Nunnally vi Britannia is the 15-Year Old Sister of Lelouch vi Britannia, the 11th Prince and 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. After the Death of her Brother, she Inherited the Title of Empress and Continued to Rule the Empire. Appearance Nunnally Inherited Both her Father's Brown Hair (which lasts almost to the length of her Middle Back) and Violet Eyes. During her Time in the Ashford's Care, she Wore the Ashford Middle School Uniform ( the only Recurring Character to Do so). As the Empress of Britannia, she Wears a Fashionable Dress with a Color Scheme oddly Reminiscent of her School Uniform. While Paraded as a Prisoner, she Wore a Revealing, Thin Red Dress as Opposed to the Regular Prisoner Uniform. Personality Nunnally is a Kindhearted, Patient and Understanding Girl. She had Managed to Endure her Handicaps with a Smile on her Face. She is Kind and Empathetic to those Around her . Throughout the Original Series, she is on a Neutral Side, making the World a Better Place her Way. Through Schniezel's Scheming and Trickery, her Peace-Loving Image was Shattered. She was Cold and Ruthless against her Believed Enemies. Because of this, she has often been in War Meetings Discussing Topics such as Battle Plans and such. She was Willing to Kill Millions on Schneizel's Orders. Background Nunnally vi Britannia was Born as the Daughter of Emperor Charles zi Britannia and Marianne vi Britannia. She was the 87th in Line to the Throne. When she was Young, she had Watched her Mother get Assassinated by Terrorists (later on Revealed as Victor zi Britannia, her Uncle). As a Result, she had Lost the Use of her Legs. After the Events of the Original Series, Nunnally becomes the Empress of Britannia and Sets out on a Path to Peace. Though, Schneizel, her Half-Brother and Prime Minister, would Betray her. Breaking the Geass that Lelouch placed on him, he had Convinced Nunnally that the World would only Accept her if she showed the Capabilities of a Military Commander. In the 1st Year of her Reign, she had Begun a Military Build-Up and also Reinstated the Knights of the Round as High Commanders in the Military. Relationships Lelouch vi Britannia Lelouch was the Closest Person in Nunnally's Life. He was her Brother, Confidant and Caretaker throughout their Exile. After his Death, she Greatly Mourned his Death and Set out to Make the World he Envisioned. During her Reign, Nunnally would often Console Lelouch's Spirit and Ask for Advice. It was her Love for Lelouch that made it Easier for Schneizel to Trick her into Believing that's what Lelouch Wanted in Life. Suzaku Kururugi Suzaku is one of Nunnally's Closest Allies. They Knew each other Prior to the 2nd Pacific War, Playing Together during their Exile. After Lelouch's Death, Suzaku becomes Nunnally's Personal Protector. Due to his Secrecy of being Zero, he was Unable to Sway Nunnally from Schneizel's Influence and Helped her Make Britannia Develop a Militarism View Schneizel el Britannia Schneizel is one of Nunnally's Surviving Half-Siblings. During her Youth, she Originally Distrusted him and Never saw what Good he could Do. After Lelouch's Death, he Becomes one of Nunnally's most Trusted Advisor. Schneizel "helps" Nunnally by Promoting a various Military Campaigns in Hopes that the World will Recognize her as a Great Leader. In Truth, Schneizel only Hopes to Rid Nunnally of the Throne and Seize Power for himself Abilities After the Assassination of her Mother, Nunnally is left Unable to Walk. She can Tell a Person is Lying by Touching their Hand, which is why Schneizel wears Gloves when Near her. After Lelouch's Death and with Schneizel's Guidance, Nunnally is able to Think like Lelouch, Creating Strategies that are Designed to Win. She also has a Natural Speaking Voice, making Politics Easy for her Trivia Nunnally as been said to be Similar to her Half-Sister, Euphemia Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Imperial Family Category:Female